One piece and two stray leaves
by Forse the deathmaster
Summary: Naruto One piece crossover. AU. Deep within the grand line, in the five elemental islands he lived a peaceful life, but it was all shattered with the arrival of the red dawn. Now thrown into the world of pirates will Naruto manage to find peace?
1. Ch1: First light of the red dawn part1

**A/N**: OK! I'm new, young and inexperienced! So don't expect much from this…I don't even know if I'll manage to update on time each time (so don't be disappointed or surprised if I'm late) but I'll do my best. Any help or tips will be deeply appreciated. Plus someone who could translate English to Japanese would be useful…

Anyway the first couple of chapters won't have a lot of one piece in them but don't worry their just and introduction of some sort so it will resemble a one piecexNaruto cross better in a while. I don't know much about one piece but I have a friend that knows all about this and together we will try to make this as good as possible! Again advice and tips are welcomed. Now just a small warning here since me and my friend will probably work on the most resent one piece chapters any of you guys that haven't reached that far expect a few spoilers or something. OK! Last thing, since this is basically AU the Naruto characters will have some differences in abilities and weapons and stuff but I'll try to make their personalities as they are supposed to be as well as I can! But please don't yell at me if you don't like something just inform me and I'll see what I can do to fix it or improve it.

Well…now that I have bored you to death with my speech lets get on with the story, shall we? Here you go! Into/chapter 1!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or One piece.

* * *

**Introduction**

Deep within the grand line five great islands existed. They were called the five elemental islands each named after an element of nature, the Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning. These islands where connected by a strange magnetic field. In the Grand Line every island has its own magnetic field, but not these. These islands formed a pentagon, and all their magnetic fields where connected in a very peculiar way. There are multiple legends about this peculiar fact, but none has been justified yet. Our story will begin in a small town near the sea in the Fire Island. The town, with a forest surrounding it and the mysterious shadows, that every night, walk stealthy, through the leaves. That town was the only port in the whole island making us a great target for all the pirates that want to rob the land, as well as making it a big trade centre. It was usually crowded and noisy but always peaceful as all its people. This is where it all begun.

* * *

**One piece and two stray leaves**

Ch1. First light of the red dawn part. 1

"NARUTO!"

"Coming Dad!" Yelled the blond hyperactive fifteen year-old Uzumaki Naruto in fear. He was running like a madman down the roads and between the villagers of the large town rushing quickly towards his apartment in hope soothing his father's apparent anger, which was obviously his doing and fault. He was wearing baggy black pants and an orange T-shirt that practically yelled 'I'M OVER HERE! SHOOT ME!' which became even more evident with the Uzumaki family's patented black whirlpool drawing covering the back just like a bull's eye. On his forehead he wore pair of green goggles on a desperate attempt to hold the blond spiky mess that he called hair.

"NARUTO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOU BRAT?!" The loud and obviously angry voice sounded all over the town with such intensity that it made nearly everyone in the town guess that that Naruto guy, who ever he was, was about to die a horrible, painful death.

"Coming!!!" He yelled, his blue eyes filled with utmost terror. He pushed with all his might everyone that came in his way while he was running full speed, completely ignoring all the villager that he had pushed them out of the way and that were now yelling to him things like, "watch where your going brat!' or 'What did you do this time?'.

Unfortunately, as if everything was going too perfect, Naruto suddenly tripped on a small stone on the ground. He grabbed on the first thing he could…Which unluckily was the arm of a certain raven haired boy dragging him down with him. They both fell on the ground with a loud thud and a cloud of dust.

"Get off me moron." When the dust had settled it was revealed that somehow the blond boy managed to fall on the one he had dragged down with him, don't ask me how, Uzumaki Naruto is a true mystery of nature.

He immediately looked at the human cushion that now lay beneath him, he cursed inwardly for his luck when he understood who it was. Uchiha Sasuke or in narutoish 'the bastard'. But even thought he was 'a bastard' naruto held respect for him. He had suffered worse than anyone and had lost everything and still found the strength to go on. For you see, when Sasuke was still 5 years old his mad older brother went and killed all of the Uchiha clan and left only two survivors behind. Sasuke survived just because he was not at home that night which was the same reason that a second Uchiha member had survived the slaughter. Sasuke' Uncle had taken him to a small festival that had occurred nearby seeing that his father and mother were too busy to take him. It was a decision they surely regretted when at the same night the crazed older son of the family killed them and left Sasuke with only his uncle, but even he disappeared under unknown circumstances about a weak after the massacre.

From when Naruto could remember he had never had a friend or another part of his family other than his dad, he had always been alone in a way. Every time a child would approach him his mother or father would come and drag them way. He never understood why but he had once heard someone speak with a fearful low voice, muttering rumors about his father but he never paid any attention to them. If Naruto ever had a friend before that would be Sasuke and that was mainly based on the rivalry the two had.

"Its not like I wanted to fall on you Sasuke-bastard! Don't you think I have better things to do than falling on you?" The blond shouted as the two of them got back on their feet while dusting off their clothes.

"But you did, you clumsy idiot! Next time watch where you step on with that useless pair things that you call legs! Dobe!" he retorted with pure arrogance, his face was fixed with the legendary Uchiha glare.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BASTARD!?" he yelled, blood rushing through his veins.

"Hn, Moron." He said and turned away

"Why don't you crawl back to the emo corner?!"

"Idiot!"

"Emo kid!"

"DOBE!"

"BASTARD!"

"**NARUTO!!!!!**" The voice echoed allover the island that seemed to shake because of it. Naruto immediately stopped the pointless argument and suddenly turned as pale and white as a sheet of paper.

"Shit! COMING DAD! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Naruto begun to run with the speed of a speeding bullet towards his small apartment where his dad probably waited, and waited, and waited, for his…beloved child. The old man was REALLY itching to show his boy that he should NEVER mess with his dad, especially when that included putting snakes under the bed and couch, he hated snakes! "See you later Sasuke-bastard!"

"Hn." The boy grunted and went on his way.

* * *

"…And if you EVER put snakes in my bed or couch again I will make certain that you won't eat ramen for a weak!"

Nuruto's father stood tall in all of his blond, blue-eyed glory towering over his short idiot of a son. He wore long black baggy pants and a yellow T-shirt with the family symbol, the whirlpool, right above where his heart should be. He was a young looking man, he looked around the age of twenty while in really he was thirty-five years old.

The apartment they were standing in wasn't a very large one but it was neither very small. It consisted of five rooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small living room in which father and son currently occupied.

"WHAT?! No ramen?! HAVE MERCY! I FOUND THE SNAKES IN THE FOREST AND I THOUGHT THEY WERE COOL SO I BROUGHT THEM HERE AND HID THEM! I'll never do it again! I swear!!! FORGIVE ME!!!" Naruto yelled horrified falling on the wooden floor on his knees, practically begging is dad. The threat that he had just announced scared the teen more than the promise of a thousand painful and horrifying deaths.

"Relax brat, I forgive ya. Just never do it again ok?" Said the man with a small evil looking smile on his face that made his son shiver. "But you'll have to repay me. By cleaning the entire house for a month!" Naruto nearly screamed.

It was at that moment that the blond man looked out the window. The sun had descended into the sea and the sky was already dark. A small surge of panic overtook the man as he suddenly remembered. "OH SHIT! I forgot to take the shipment of ramen that they was supposed to be delivered to the port today!" Lack of ramen was a horror to any member of the Uzumaki clan.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD MAN?!?!" Naruto shouted quickly getting to his feet and running to the door.

"Wait! Brat! Where are you going?!"

"To the port! The ramen needs to be retrieved!!!" And with a loud boom the door closed behind the rushing blond leaving his father alone in the small apartment.

"Damn this kid, always rushing ahead… This is his greatest mistake…" he whispered to himself, "I wonder if I should stop giving him so much sugar."

* * *

As the hyperactive teen rushed to get his supply of ramen, on another part of the port something appeared and neared the town unseen. It was something that brought fear to anyone that ever saw it and knew what existed inside it. Everyone near the elemental islands feared it and hoped that they would never see it. _The_ ship, its sails were black along with most of the ship its self, red clouds designs were painted on both cloth and wood. Its arrival meant only one thing, the arrival of a bloody sunrise, a red dawn, it was the _Akatsuki._ The ship in which the most feared pirates of the five elemental islands had gathered under the leadership of their cruel, merciless and powerful captain.

On the deck three men stood, their figures clouded by the shadows of the night the moon the only source of light.

"So we found it…" One of figure said his voice mysterious with a pinch of sleepiness or maybe patience.

"Who would imagine that out of all people he would have it." The second one spoke, his voice different, harsher and more violent.

"Kisame, Itachi. Go. Retrieve what was stolen from us. And also while you are there find someone and bring him here. We are out of test subjects again." The man's voice filled with bloodlust and ambitious.

"Hai, captain!" both said and leapt off the ship's deck and on too the ground below them, landing right on the wooden dock of port of the once peaceful town.

* * *

Naruto was not pleased.

He walked sulking thought the pitch black night with a pout fixed on his face as he walked slowly home.

He was too late the ship with the ramen had already left the port by the time he arrived and not even the unending stream of insults and curses that our blond hero unleashed could not bring it back. His father was going to pay for this! It was his fault for forgetting! Now it was just a choice weather to put rats or worms on his bed.

With every step he got closer to his apartment trying to decide what to do about his probably meaningless dilemma until a loud explosion tore through both the air and dragged him rather violently out of his thoughts.

He immediately lifted his head to look at the direction of the explosion and to his complete horror he saw smoke rising from his apartment. Than a thought occurred to him, His father was still there!

"Dad? DAD!?!" He did the only logical thing a boy his age would do at a situation like that.

He ran with all his might to see if his only remaining family member was unharmed.

* * *

Naruto was running with all his might through the pitch black night hoping with everything he had that that explosion was just his father trying to make dinner again, unfortunately he was mistaken.

Sounds of metal striking metal echoed through the darkness as he bolted up the stairs of the building, the world around him becoming nothing than a blur.

"DAD! ARE YOU…?" He burst through door of his home and yelled but the sight he just faced froze him to his tracks.

The blond parent was holding a shining katana that was currently interlocked with the blade of a cloaked man. He seemed to suffer from multiple wounds each oozing the red liquid with out any signs of stopping, the wounds seemed minor at first sight but then Naruto noticed that there was a deep cut across his father's chest.

Both men had stopped their fight to look at the young man that was now watching them in confusion. The eyes of the blond thirty-five year old man widened within a second.

"Na-Naruto, what are you doing here?! RUN!" That distraction was the only chance the caped man needed, before Naruto even had the chance to blink blade was disconnected from the stalemate that the blades of the two men had been in to previously and with a sickening piercing sound went right through the blond mans chest rending both his heart and lungs till they were useless, he felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and knew that his life would be ending. He threw a last desperate glance at his now horrified son as his soul begun to escape its earthly prison.

With the spark of life fainting from his wide eyes he spoke only one thing.

"N-Naruto…r-run…" and with that his body went limp.

The caped man drew the bloodstained blade from his out of his opponent and immediately the now soulless body of the blue eyed hero fell with a bloody thud on the on the wooden floor of the room.

The caped man instantly turned to the young boy that was unfortunate enough to witness the murder.

"Itachi! I found it!" Another more violent voice sounded from another room.

"Good…I just found our new test subject." He spoke in a voice cold enough to freeze a man's heart. He slowly begun to advance towards the fifteen year old.

All of Naruto's body screamed to him to run but his shaking legs were barely able to hold him. He could only watch petrified as the one that took his remaining family member got closer to him by the second. The last thing that Naruto could remember was staring in those hunting, filled with hatred black and red eyes and then the world around him went black.

* * *

The Uchiha mansion was now only a ghost of its former glory. Where once in it lived noble people, rich people, and kind people now only one remained.

Sasuke's heart is filled with lust for vengeance. His only thoughts and desires bend on avenging the one that socked his life and past with blood.

He saw them today. They had finally come. Nobody else had noticed the ship with the black sails that had just arrived in the port but him. This would be the time the avenger came out.

When his family was murdered he began to train in the ways of the sword. He spend countless amounts of blood and time wielding the blade so the next time he met his brother he could kill him even when he had skill so great only a few could surpass him. Sasuke searched everywhere for him but he had just vanished. A few years later we heard that Itachi had joined the Akatsuki crew. So Sasuke waited and trained until a chance like this one appeared.

Uchiha Sasuke knew only one thing. His brother had just come to his town. He didn't care why or how as he begun to prepare in order to deal judgment to the one that took everything from him. He wore baggy pants and the customary Uchiha shirt with the high neck that hid the lower part of his face and had the red and white fan, the very symbol of his family, placed on its back. His clothing was all black, making him look as if he was one with the darkness, an avenger.

Only one thing left, the weapon that he would use to rip his nemesis apart. He walked slowly into his father's office through the double door that has kept it close for so many years. The walls were bookcases filled with books and knowledge that he now regarded as useless. Opposite of him was his father's wooden desk but that was not what he wanted, no, what he needed was hanged on the wall with a blood red ribbon behind the desk. The only heirloom and family treasure that Itachi had not stolen when he left.

He walked up to it and took it down from the wall. He slowly drew the ancient sword from its hilt as if savoring the moment. As he inspected the sword he imagined only one thing, his older brother's blood flowing upon the legendary weapon that he now wielded, the sword whose name spoke of the path he had just chosen, "Path to tainted heaven.".

* * *

OK! That was it! Hope you guys…if anyone even read this…liked it. Anyway I have a small request to make. As I said before we need a translator. Since me and my friend are really lame in Japanese we need someone to translate a few things for us, attacks a couple of names and that sort of things. If you are willing to help please write it on a comment and we will somehow try to contact you. Thank you for reading this! I hope your stomachs can bare at least one more chapter! If I find the will to write another one…anyway. Oh and by the way did you like the intro? My friend wrote it and i'm really grateful to him for it! Thanks again for helping me with this buddy! 


	2. Ch2: First light of the red dawn part2

**A/N**: I just realized something…Updating is HARD! Especially if you have to mix it with O levels in high school (Physics, chemistry and math…), RPing with your friends (Snafu-comics.) , Watching new episodes of Naruto and Death note (awesome), trying to figure a way to learn some Japanese ( I still have no idea how to put words and sentences together…So you have to endure mistakes or English for a while.), playing world of warcraft (Ravenholdt, undead.) and apart of that still managing to have a life…

Oh yeah. If someone happens to read this and has any constructive criticism please inform me about it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or One piece or you wouldn't see an update of them.

* * *

Ch2. First light of the red dawn part. 2

The darkness was soothing. The pains of his past life seemed to vanish in the endless abyss. He floated randomly, his direction unknown. His body, he couldn't feel it, his sadness, it was all gone, his anger, forgotten.

It was a paradise for the troubled like him. In one mere moment he had lost everything. Wait. Had he? He couldn't even remember if it was all true, if it all happened.

He let the pure bliss of the shadows, of oblivion, consume him. He was happy, and then it was all broken.

Pain, utter pain; he screamed and his eyes bolted open.

The agony, it came from inside him, it was like something was eating him alive. He desperately tried to move, but it was futile. He found his arms and legs bound on a table of sorts. He looked around him in that but all that broke the gloom was the light above him that illuminated the table and him and nothing more.

"You woke." The voice was empty, emotionless. It was a thing's voice not a persons.

"Who the hell a…Ghaa." He begun but he was interrupted by the same sense of rotting from the inside out.

"Lab rats shouldn't speak." The very darkness its self seemed to move for it to appear.

Clouds. Yes, now he could make out something on the lump of shadows that to walked in the light. Pictures, drawn pictures of red clouds seemed to decorate it in parts.

A head, so it was a person. From the dullness of the voice Naruto could have sworn that it was an object that was talking. He was wearing a long cloak black as the night its self, the high collar of the cloak hid the lower part of his face making the only thing that was noticeable his two haunting green eyes and red hair.

"Sasori-danna. Are you done yet? Hmph." Another figure suddenly sprouted from the darkness. This ones hair was blond and long, one of his eyes was hidden by it and the other had a dark outline around it indicating lack of sleep.

"Be quiet, Deidara. This is art. Something that will remain for ever. Even you should understand that it will take sometime to be completed." Sasori commented, his voice always devoid of emotions.

The one named Deidara grimaced at this.

"Danna! How many times do I have to point out that art is an explosion! Hmph. Art is an emotion, emotions are spontaneous and momentary, that is true art, thus true art is a bomb. Hmph." Through this small conversation they had both ignored the boy that was kicking and screaming on the table in frond of them. "Oh. His awake." Deidara finally noticed. "So. Blond-kun, whats your idea on art? Hmph."

"WHAT THE HELL? LET ME GO YOU PSYCHOS!" The boy screamed but it went unheard by the two men.

Sasori averted his gaze from the Deidara and looked around him. "What are you all doing here? The required process is still semi-completed. Leave my quarters." He said and a faint aggression was obvious in his voice.

"There you go with those fancy words again." That voice! Naruto heard it before.

"Captain-sama wants report."

"So how's the ceremony going?"

"Its not a ceremony you religious freak."

They were coming from all around him. They surrounded him. Four more persons appeared through the blackness. They were all staring at him, examined him like he was an item they wanted and had just bought.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! Why are you looking me like that? Who are you? LET ME GO!" His answer was a strong punch in the stomach.

"Don't do that Kisame. You might ruin my work." Sasori said mildly annoyed "Besides." He looked at the blue-eyed youngster that was now coughing frantically in frond of him, sometimes spiting a bit of blood. "He deserves to know what will happen to him."

"What…cough….are you talking about?"

"You see Uzumaki-kun. You are about to take part in a very peculiar experiment." Sasori lifted something from under his cloak. It looked like a strange large fruit with a odd marking on it. "See this? This is what some people call a Devil fruit."

"You know what a devil fruit is right Blond-kun? Hmph?" Deidara voiced-out making Naruto growl.

"They are said to be the fruit of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait, most times it alters the eater's body giving it special properties like making it able to shrink or in some rare cases turn to fire." Said someone which the teen couldn't identify.

"That all good and interesting" he said ironically "BUT, WHAT THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?" The boy was getting tired of this game, he was tied on a table and the pain from before has yet to subside.

"I was getting there, Uzumaki-kun." The red haired akatsuki responded. "You see, this fruit is special. It is said that long ago the Devil of the sea had opposition, Demons said to be as equally powerful or more than him. They were nine. They were called the tailed beasts, their power greater the most tails they had with the nine-tailed one the strongest with infinite amount of power in its hands. It is unknown how but it was said that the Devil of the sea managed to seal them in nine of its fruits, and guess what, this is one of them. This is the fruit holding the Kyuubi, this is the fruit your father gave his life to protect and this is the fruit from which we will extract the demon and place it into you."

Naruto's azure eyes grew wide. "W-what?" he said with fear "Why in me? Why don't you take it?! Why do you need me?!"

"The process of transferring is still experimental. You can't just eat the fruit and get the demon. No, that would just kill you and set him free. A seal identical to one on the fruit must be placed on the body before that." For some unknown reason the man begun to seem more as a monster in Naruto's eyes as a strange expression of madness overtook his face. "As I said the process is experimental, and most probably lethal so we need to test it like we did with the previous ones. If you succeed we will kill you and extract it once again for our own uses." His voice finally got a unusual emotion; madness. He clapped his hands and light filled the room.

Now the blond youngster stared around him in pure horror. Everywhere, pinned on the walls, hanging on the ceiling, lying on the ground, were corpses on strings. Women, girls, men, children were all watching him with their lifeless eyes in an almost sympathetic manner as he was about to pass thought the same horrors as they.

His eyes shifted on the green eyed puppeteer truly filled with anger and hate but in his moment of paranoia he didn't notice the angry gaze.

"And when you die you will remain here for eternity! As the one that freed the Monster and helped us to take over the Grand line! As the one that brought the world to chaos! And as my three hundredth human puppet!"

Naruto tried to scream, tried to wake him up from the madness, to reason with him, not if fear but in anger, but he was silenced by a strong punch to the head by the one named Kisame. Darkness came like a wave to tranquil him and put him to peace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The moon was covered by the clouds ensuring full darkness on the deck of the Akatsuki.

'Perfect.' Sasuke thought as he climbed on the ship. He was calm, he had been preparing for something like this all his miserable life, even before he had killed his family. He made sure that the boat he had used to come to this location tied strongly with the ship ensuring that when he returned it would still be there. It had been hard to keep up with the swiftest ship in the five elemental islands, but this was a matter of pride and vengeance.

He walked along the mass, of the colossal ship; revenge or not, he could not afford to be reckless. The most possible outcome of being seen would mean certain death. No matter how much the navy looked down on the pirates, they were strong and their skills of perception were higher than most. Of course he wasn't here to start a war between him and them; he would just find the one he wanted, kill him and leave, even if he had to die trying.

"Captain-sama!" Sasuke to froze on his tracks, his eyes widened considerably "There's someone on the boat!" The raven haired teen slowly lifted his gaze. Someone saw him. Someone was standing in frond of him blocking his path.

The man wore a bright orange mask with no holes for either his eyes or nose along with the customary Akatsuki cloak. Even if his eyes were unseen, Sasuke could feel the man staring at him behind the swirling orange mask.

'Wait; footsteps, someone else is coming!' This was getting dangerous he needed to get out of sight before anyone else saw him.

"What? T-TOBI?! What the hell are you doing here? How many times do I have to tell you? You aren't a part of this crew!" The voice seemed to appear out of nowhere. Tobi foolishly turned to face the person and as soon as his eyes were lifted from him Sasuke dove in the shadows and tried vanish for the second one's sight, who knows? Maybe he won't believe the orange masked freak.

"Bu-But Captain-sama! I found some on board! Truly! Tobi is a good boy! Please believe Tobi and let him join!" Tobi was practically begging the other man who was still lurking in the shadows.

"What? Tobi you retarded sea weed there's no one there!" He could almost see the vein popping from the captain's head through all the darkness.

"What?" Tobi turned around only to find the teen missing. "Where'd he go? Tobi knew that he should have told him to stay where he was. Now he left. Tobi is sad…" The next thing that Tobi knew he was soaring through the air away from the ship with a boot mark on his butt.

"That's that." The leader said and begun to walk away; Sasuke watched the whole exchange from the darkness, he was sure that at that moment he was the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth.

He made sure that the captain had left before he begun heading below the deck to the crew's living quarters. 'Gotta keep moving.' He seriously had no more time to waste.HH

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"It's finally over." Sasori signed and slumped on his wooden chair. It had been a long process and to say the truth it had been tiring, even for him. It had taken long but it was done.

"Now al that's left it to feed him the fruit and…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He made no move to open it.

"What is it?"

"Hey danna! Is Blond-kun's tattoo done yet? Hmph."

"Deidara I am in no mood to listen your foolishness. What do you want?"

"Captain-san wants a report. Hmph."

"The project hasn't even begun yet. I don't even know if the seal will hold you have to tell him to…"

"No! You have to tell him yourself! If I go with out you he will skin me alive! Hmph!"

"What are you waiting for then? Go and I'll come after the screaming is done."

"So mean, Sasori-danna!"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." He said and finally stood up. He sent a glance at the boy that still lay unconscious, with his upper body bare, on the surgery table. "I seriously doubt that he will wake up anytime soon anyway. Especially with that drug I gave him." He muttered more to him self than to his fellow pirate.

"Good! Now come! Hmph. The longer we spend here the higher the probability that captain-sama will kill me! Hmph." Sasori could sense Deidara's anxiousness even behind the closed door.

"But just to be sure…" He took a strange looking, swirl marked fruit from beneath his cloak and grabbed a knife.

"Oh come on! Hmph!"

"One second you clay loving bastard." He cut a small piece of the fruit. He placed it in the teen's mouth.

'When he wakes up we will unconsciously swallow, this is nothing but a precautionary measure just in case he wakes up before we come and wake him our selves. I would really hate it if this experiment took any longer, if he wakes up the procedure will continue even after my absence for the report. The fact that he wakes up alone is highly unlikely because of the drug but…' His thoughts were roughly interrupted by an impatient scream from his partner.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you doing in there?! Hmph! Making another puppet? Come on! Move it! Hmph!"

"You seriously need to work on your patience my bird brained friend." The red head walked out of the room with a sigh.

"Finally!" Deidara said irritated as he saw his master open the door of the room and walking out of it without closing the door.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"It's a curse I'm afraid." He said with irony marked on his face.

Back inside the Sasori's workshop Naruto still slept, unaware of the events occurring around him.

* * *

Well…That should do for now. Next up: Escape from the Akatsuki, the 'Konoha pirates' make their appearance! And Luffy shows his face (a bit)….At least this is what I have planned; you never know for sure what could happen! 

It will take some time to update again because as I already said I have a lot of things to do! But I will do my best. I still don't get how people manage to update without losing half their life though.


End file.
